For Pete's Sake (1979)/Credits
Original Opening Logos * Walt Disney Productions Opening Credits * Walt Disney Productions and Hanna-Barbera Productions Productions presents * A Ha! Tv Comedy Network Production * In Association With Silver Screen Partners I and MTM Enterprises * Barbera Streisand * "For Pete's Sake" * A Peter Yates Film * With The Voices Talents Of: Michael Sarrazin, Estelle Parsons, Richard White * Featring The Voices Talents Of: Molly Picom, William Redfield, Louis Zurich, Heywood Hale Brown, Richard Ward * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan * Editors: Frank P. Keller, James Melton, Mark Hester * Art Designers: Dan Hansen, Brian McEntee * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Original Score by: Artie Butler * Songs: Music by: Howard Ashman Lyrics by: Alen Menken Produced by: Henry Mancini * "FOR PETE'S SAKE (Don't Let Him Down)" And Sung by: Barbera Streisand * Executive Producers: Phil Feldman and Ron Miller * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Based On the Story by: James F. Collier * Animation Screenplay: Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney, James Mangold, Stanley Shapiro, Maurice Richlim * Produced by: Martin Erlichman and Stanley Shapiro * Directed by: George Scribner and Peter Yates Ending Credits * Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen, Bill Berg, David Jonas, Al Wilson, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove * Storyboards: Robert Rodriguez, Jim Mitchell * Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl * Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl, Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, Ruben A. Aquino, Doug Krohn * Animation Supervision: David Block * Animation Director: Milt Kahl * Character Animators: Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Jerry Rees, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Virgil Ross, Brad Bird, Don Patterson, Volus Jones, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Bill Justice * Production Stylist: Guy Deel * Layout Design: David Gardner * Layout: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins, Fred Cline, James Beihold, Dan McHugh, Alex Mann, Phil Phillipson, Marc Christiansen, Fred Craig, Karen Keller, Bob Smith, Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr. * Background: Jim Coleman, Donald Towns, Lisa Keene, Brian Sebern, Steven Butz, John Emerson, Tia Kratter, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Robert Stanton, Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson * Key Coordinating Animator: Walt Stanchfield * Coordinating Animators: Bill Berg, Tom Ferriter, June M. Fujimoto, Martin Korth, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams * Character Keys: Wes Chun, Brian Clift, Gail Frank, Richard Hoppe, Lureline Weatherly, Cyndee Whitney * Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Karen Hepburn, Cindy Finn, Ann Neale Computer Animators * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace, Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Lem Davis Stop Motion Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Puppet Animators: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Puppet Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Mold Makers: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen * Narrated by: John Huston * Music Supervisor: Carole Childs * Production Managers: Kathleen Gavin, Don Hahn * Assistant Directors: Tim O'Donnell, Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Randy Paton Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in order of appearance) * Barbra Streisand - Henrietta Robins * Michael Sarrazin - Pete Robbins * Estelle Parsons - Helen Robbins * Richard White - Dr. Manrication * Martin Erlichman - Man in Theatre * Molly Picon - Mrs. Cherry * William Redfield - Fred Robbins * Heywood Hale Broun - Judge Hiller * Louis Zorich - Nick * Joseph Maher - Mr. Coates * Richard Ward - Bernie * Vivian Bonnell - Loretta * Anne Ramsey - Telephone Lady * Peter Mamakos - Dominic * Ed Bakey - Angelo * Vincent Schiavelli - Grocery Clerk * Fred Stuthman - Loan Officer * Bella Bruck - Lady in Supermarket * Sidney Miller - Drunk Driver * Animating Assistants: Tony Anselmo, Carole Holliday, Broose Johnson, Steven Markowski, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Assistants: Debra Armstrong, Dorothea Baker, Judi Barnes, Sheila Brown, Jesus Cortes, Kent Culotta, Humberto DeLaFuente, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Kent Holaday, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Mike McKinney, Edward Murrieta, David T. Nethery, Margaret Nichols, Lori Noda, David Pacheco, Gilda Palinginis, Dana Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Selfridge, Margie Wright-Stansbery, George Sukara, Dan Tanaka, Bette Thomson, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Mac Torres, Jane Tucker, Stephan Zupkas * Effects Assistants: Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Christine Harding * Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Sue Adnopoz, Scott Anderson, Matthew Bates, Carl A. Bell, Jerry Lee Brice, Lee Dunkman, James Fujii, Michael Genz, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Kevin Harkey, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Chris Wahl, Cathy Zar * Scene Planning: Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Annamarie Costa, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Mavis Shafer * Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield * Casting: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A., Susan Edelman, C.S.A. * Additional Voices: Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria, Harry Shearer, Tom Kenny, Mary Gibbs, Jim Cummings, John Goodman, Val Bettin, Frank Oz, Jim Carrey, Robin Williams Catherine O'Hara, Vincent Price, June Foray, Bruce Willis, Bill Fagerbakke, Tom Jay, Carey Burton, Rodger Bompass, Clancy Brown, Tim Curry, Ross Bagdasrian, Jerry Orbach, Davies Ogden Stiees, Angela Lansbury, Steve Marvin, John Ratzenberger, Frank Welker, Peter Cullen, Arnold Schwarzenegger * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Albrecht * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Ink & Paint Secretary: Cherie McGowan * Xerox: Bill Brazner, Jo Ann Breuer, Marlene Burkhart, Doug Casper, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Kathy Gilmore, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Janet Rea, Robyn L. Roberts, Dean Stanley, Sherri Vandoli, Angelo Villani, Bert Wilson * Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin * Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten * Paint Lab: Debra Y. Siegel, Florida D'Ambrosio, Willy Guénot, Marisha Noroski, James "JR" Russell, Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan * Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito * Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde * Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter * Painting: Karen Comella, Jan Browning, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Robin Police, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Annette Vandenberg, Renee Alcazar, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Susan Burke, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Eleanor Dahlen, Jean A. DuBois, Betsy Ergenbright, Gina Evans-Howard, Phyllis Fields, Paulino, Chuck Gefre, Shelley Gillespie, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Eadie Hofmann, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Renate Leff, Ashley Lupin, Teri N. McDonald, Tanya Moreau, Chris Naylor, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Bruce Phillipson, Gale A. Ralegh, Ruth Recinos, Linda Redondo, Nellie Rodriguez, Lois Ryker, Gary G. Shafer, Mary Sime, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie Toroczik, Britt Vander Nagel, Helene Vives, Cathy Wainess-Walters, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman, Lee Wood, David J. Zywicki * Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha * Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica * Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde * Sound Design and Supervision: Sandy Berman, M.P.S.E., Herb Taylor, Robert Hathaway * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett, Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * Music Editing: Segue Music * Post-Production Supervisor: Dianne Ryder-Rennolds * Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Theresa Gilroy, David Marvit * Computer Graphics Engineer: Image West, Ltd. * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Sound Reader: Brad Gunther * Auditors: Dennis Park, Jeff Bush * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, M.P.S.E., Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E., Marvin Walowitz, M.P.S.E., Mark Pappas * Sound Effects Editor: David A. Whittaker * A.D.R. Editors: Beth Bergeron, Jessica Gallavan, Becky Sullivan * Sound Assistants: Meredith Gold, Gillian Hutsching, Kim Nolan, Maggie Ostroff, Ron Meredith * Foley Artists: Sarah Jacobs, Ed Steidele * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, John D. Aardal, Errol Aubry, John Cunningham, Roncie Hantke, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Jim Pickel, Lindsay Rogers, Dean Teves, Chuck Warren * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn * Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Executive Music Producer: Robin Garb Musicians * Michael Broddicker · Synthesizer * Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist * George Doering · Instrumental * Ethmer Roten · Flute End Title Songs * Going Underground ** Music by: Howard Ashman ** Lyrics by: Alen Menken ** Produced by: Henry Mancini ** Performed by: The Jam * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Title Design by: Sandy Dvore and Burke Mattsson * Optical Effects: Available Light * Titles: Walt Disney Productions * Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects * Color Timer: Dale Grahn * Special Thanks to: Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young * Color by: DeLuxe® * Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman * Prints by: Metrocolor® * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * No. 72728 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © Copyright MCMLXXIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * For Pete's Sake Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Productions Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Clampett-Burton Productions